


Good Girl

by Apollo55



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time Kink, Oral Sex, cum, light Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Started as a tumblr drabble...ended up like this.





	Good Girl

            Marty looked down at his text, he wasn’t too sure what his girlfriend meant when she called him “ _daddy_ ”. It was new, she started it within the past week. He wondered if maybe they slipped up. Maybe she was trying to tell him she was pregnant? He wouldn’t have been opposed but he wasn’t too sure they were ready. The texts did all seem to have a sexual innuendo to them. He reread through some of the messages, they all seemed more sexual than anything. It wouldn’t hurt to ask her what this was all about. He read her reply and his eyes widened. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do but he wasn’t going to say no.

            She seemed to be waiting for him when he got home. She had on a short skirt and a low-cut top. Clearly, she had some level of experience that he lacked. The smirk on her lips told him she had a _daddy_ before he came into her life. He set his bags down and took off his jacket and scarf. He took a deep breath staring at the coat tree. He turned to her partially sitting on his desk. Innocent lace panties were slightly exposed under her skirt. He walked over and pushed her thighs open, so he could stand between them. He licked his lips before taking a nip at her neck. He drug his mouth to her lips and gave her a heated kiss.

“How long have you waited here for _daddy_?”

“mmm” was all she could muster.

“Daddy, likes this little skirt you have on.”

            His hand traveled up her thigh, while he went back to sucking the spot between her neck and shoulder. He played at her panty line, thumbing over her lace covered pussy. He looked her in the eyes and licked his lips. He watched her face as he slid his thumb into her panties, rubbing over her clit. She moaned into his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the “ _daddy_ ” thing right but she liked what he was doing to her.

“Take you clothing off.” His voice was rough with sex.

            She complied, taking it off slowly in front of him. She was satisfied with the way he was watching her. She felt him come up behind her. His erection on her ass. His hand cupping her, teasing at her wet folds. She pressed back into him. In a quick maneuver, she was bend over the desk. She could feel his eyes on her pert ass, it made her wetter thinking about the way he was staring at her like a piece of meat. She smirked when she heard his zipper followed by his pants hitting the floor. She heard his knees hit the floor.

“Spread your legs, daddy wants a taste.”

            She knew she stopped making sounds. The feeling of his tongue and lips elicited a moan. She pushed back into his face. She felt him move up from her pussy to her ass. She left out another moan before he pulled away.

            He wiped his mouth off and looked down at her ass still in the air. He watched her face change when he smacked the meat of her ass. He felt her tighten a bit when he rubbed the head of his cock on her clit before sliding in. He thrust in a few times in response to her moaning.

“Nice and ready for daddy.” He growled when he felt her pushing back on his cock. “Fucking Christ, you feel beautiful.” 

            He started to slam into her a little harder. He moved his middle finger to her clit, rubbing it while he fucked her. The harder he went the more she moaned.

“You like what daddy’s doing?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“mmmm good girl.” He started to get eradicate with his thrusts. “You gonna cum for daddy?”

            She made some incoherent noise as she came on his hand and cock. She heard him sucking his finger clean. She gasped when he turned her to face him.

“You need to make daddy cum.”

            It was like instinct. She dropped to her knees and took his cock in her mouth. He moaned when she started to stroke him. There was something arousing about her sucking her own cum off his dick. The way she was so turned on by him calling himself “daddy”. His eyes rolled in pleasure. He looked down at her, she looked like she was waiting.

“Cum on my tits, daddy.”

            She looked so sexy sitting on her heels, waiting. She watched him jerk himself off. She replaced his hands with her tits, letting him work up a rhythm between them. She watched his face change. She knew he was getting ready to cum. He pulled back and shot the first ribbon of hot cum on her tits. He moaned as he finished. He looked down at his work.

“Are you going to eat daddy’s cum like a good girl?” He watched her scoop some onto her finger.

“Tastes amazing.”

            He nodded. He wanted more of this. He liked the way she called him daddy. He loved how it brought out a side of her she seemed to keep well hidden. He licked his lips watching her eat more of his cum off her tits. He wondered if he could ask if he did well or not. He sighed.

“That was amazing.” She smiled. “Thanks, _daddy_.” She winked before disappearing off to the shower.


End file.
